Jason and Jamie
by robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Snippets of Jason and Jamie's life together.


Six Months

 **Warnings: Harassment. Pregnancy.**

* * *

Jamie sighed, shifting from foot to foot, watching the numbers on the elevator's display increase. She couldn't get comfortable, and not just because she was six months pregnant.

She hated coming to the firm. For the most part, everyone was nice, but there was always the risk of running into Alicia or Lucca, and they were not particularly forgiving toward her. She wasn't sure if they would be here today, considering that the occasion was her baby shower, but even if they didn't come to the party, they might still be around.

Jamie tried not to let their whispered comments bother her, but it was harder lately. They knew enough time had passed since Alicia. Jamie wasn't a rebound, but it didn't stop them from using the term. And ever since the first time she had showed up at the office visibly pregnant, they'd been a little more vicious.

"That's one way to keep a man," Alicia had joked snidely. As if she would know. She could have had Jason, but instead she'd left him hanging. It had taken him almost a year to even begin to get over that hurt. Then he'd walked into Jamie's office on a job looking for information and his face had lit up when she smiled. He'd asked her to dinner and they'd been together ever since.

They hadn't planned on getting pregnant, but Jamie still remembered the elated look on Jason's face when she'd told him. He'd been nothing but attentive since; this weekend, he was looking forward to painting the nursery.

Still, she couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Jason had been planning to finally leave the firm, but had decided not to because he wanted the extra money for the baby. When Jamie had protested, Jason had kissed her forehead gently and told her that he just wanted his family to have a good life.

Jamie fiddled with the ring on her finger as the elevator continued to move up. The wedding was next month. It would have been sooner, but Jason had wanted a traditional Greek Orthodox ceremony, and that took time to plan. "Hey, I'm only going to get one wedding," he had said; Jamie had blushed and happily agreed to anything he wanted.

Jamie exhaled loudly, rubbing her belly as the baby kicked. The soft, fluttery movements of the previous months were officially a thing of the past; these were more exciting, but fairly rough, so they didn't help the new strain on her back and hips. At least she could breathe better now, though.

The elevator doors finally opened; Jamie smiled as she saw that Jason was waiting for her. "There are my girls," he grinned, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and placing a hand on her belly. He laughed as he felt the kicks. "Aw, sweetheart, is she doing her best to beat you up today?"

Jamie leaned against him gratefully, moaning as Jason moved his arm from her shoulders to the small of her back, massaging just the right spot to provide some relief. He bent his head so he could brush his nose over Jamie's before giving her a soft kiss. "You look beautiful," he whispered; Jamie knew he meant it. "Is that a new dress?"

She nodded. "My others don't fit anymore," she answered. "And I actually like this one." The muted mint green fabric was soft and fell to her knees; the high, rounded neckline hid her breasts, a must now that her veins were dark blue and she was self-conscious about it. It was hard to feel pretty when you suspected that you were starting to pull objects into your own personal orbit.

Jamie groaned as the baby kicked her again; Jason caressed her belly soothingly. "Need me to talk to her?" he asked. Jamie nodded; lately, the only thing that calmed their daughter down was Jason's voice.

Jason took off his glasses, folding them and sticking them in his jacket pocket before he knelt on the carpet. He framed Jamie's belly with his hands and rested his face against it gently. "Hi, baby girl," he cooed. Jamie blushed as people walking by turned to look at them, but Jason was completely oblivious. "It's your dad. I know it's tight in there, but I need you to try and calm down to give your mom a break, okay?"

He pressed a tender kiss to the curve of her belly before standing up and slipping his glasses back on. Jamie put her arms around him and leaned into him again, burying her face in his soft sweater and taking a deep breath. Jason grazed her hair with his lips and held her close. "I don't know how you do that," Jamie murmured. "Thank you." She laughed softly. "Just wait. When she's finally born, she's only ever going to listen to you."

Jason chuckled. "Then I'll tell her to listen to her mother," he decided. Jamie smiled and Jason cradled her head in his hand. "There's the smile I love so much," he told her affectionately, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. "We don't have to go to this party if you don't want to, Jamie," he assured her. "I know you don't like coming here, especially recently. If you want to play the pregnancy card and go home, I'm behind you all the way."

Jamie tipped her head so she could look at her fiancé. Her smile widened as she reached up to ruffle his hair. "I love you, Jason. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Jason, unable to help himself, kissed her again. "You're you, Jamie. That's more than enough. I love you too." Before he could straighten back up, Jamie gave him another kiss. Jason happily returned it, making a small sound of disapproval as their lips parted.

Jamie grinned. "Come on, handsome. Let's go to the party. I may not like everyone here, but I like most of them. I don't want to disappoint anyone." Jason laced their fingers together, brushing his mouth over her knuckles.

"You sure? I could handle spending the rest of the afternoon on the couch giving you a foot rub." He raised his eyebrows temptingly and Jamie shook her head.

"Now you're just teasing me. Take me to the party before I change my mind," Jamie huffed playfully.

Jason turned and offered her his arm. "Yes, ma'am." He gave her a mock salute and they walked down the hallway to the conference room.


End file.
